In the past there has been developed closures which include a central button for indicating the sealed condition of a container. Such buttons are normally upwardly disposed and are drawn down by a vacuum formed within an associated container. When the vacuum is released within the container, the button pops up to indicate the loss of vacuum. While such buttons do indicate the loss of the vacuum within the container, the button does not provide ample indication of the loss of the vacuum and oftentime the change in the state of the button is not observed by a user.